relato de  de una noche de amor
by SAIPAM2
Summary: luna de miel de serena y darien  contaod desde el punto de serena espero les guste


SAILOR MOON

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS

SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

AUTOR: SAIPAM

(No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades este fic contiene lemon no explicito se vale todo menos querer matar o mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam)

RELATO DE UNA NOCHE DE AMOR

Hola soy serena y ahora tengo 23 años y han pasado t6antas cosas desde que luchamos contra galaxia pero lo mas importante de todo esto fue que hice realidad mi sueño casarme con Darién.

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer esa noche fue algo realmente especial nuca creí que llegara a pasar por fin estar con el con mi Darién era algo que tanto soñé y espere. Lo curioso de todo fue que tanto el como yo estábamos algo nerviosos sin saber que hacer ni que decir era la primera ves que veía a Darién fuera de compostura siendo el tan serio pero era divertido verlo así pero yo también no sabia que hacer así que Salí al balcón a ver el mar era una bella vista ver la luna tan bella como siempre a juego con las mas brillantes estrellas que jamás había visto contratado en un reflejo sobre el tranquilo mar acompañado con las olas que rompían en la orilla.

Estaba tan absorta en eso que no me di cuenta de que Darién estaba a mi lado tomando mi mano

Darién-es una bella vista verdad

Serena- si

Yo solo pude asentir no sabia que mas decir luego sentí como rodea mis hombros con su brazo para abrazarme como solo el sabe con una ternura infinita y la paciencia que el solo me tendría.

Era maravillo sentirme embriagada de su aroma que tanto me gusta levante la mirada para verlo a los ojos esos que me enamoraron con tan solo una mirada creo que jamás dejare de ver ese azul profundo.

Poco a poco me uní a el en un beso en verdad dulce como solo el sabe darme poco a poco la intensidad de ese beso fue cambiando, mi cuerpo lo sentía extraño tenerlo tan cerca no supe mas que abrazarlo al hacerlo parecía que corrientes eléctricas recorrían mi cuerpo cada ves las sentía mas presentes pues sentía las suaves manos de Darién sobre mi cintura y era tan bueno sentir su boca depositando besos sobre mu cuello.

Llegamos a un punto de no saber que estábamos haciendo y perdimos tiempo y espacio pero eso no importaba por que estaba con el mi instinto y mi cuerpo me dictaban ordenes que no podía negarme hacer desde poder sentir su bien formado abdomen o asta darle el mas atrevido de los besos pues con esto el nerviosismo, las preocupaciones y la inhibiciones quedaron de lado fue agradable notar como el cuerpo de el empezaba a relajarse al igual que al mío en algún momento pasamos la sala y llegamos a la habitación.

En realidad eso no importaba pues con solo estar con el era suficiente para mi el lugar pasaba a segundo plano las prendas fueron desapareciendo estábamos en la semi -desnudes con la luna como única luz y testigo de lo que estaba pasando esa noche.

De repente el contacto del beso que nos unía se rompió pues Darién me miraba

Darién-serena te amo y te amare siempre en esta vida y las siguientes

Me puse tan feliz de haber escuchado eso que simplemente lo bese con mayor intensidad para dale a demostrar que yo sentía igual

Poco a poco Darién termino de quitar las pocas prendas que tenia y yo las de el poco a poco el suavemente me coloco en la cama sin perder nunca el contacto de sus manos sobre mi piel

Los besos y las carisias tomaban caminos distintos desde los labios, cuello, manos o mas a ya pues todo era de norte a sur y es que fue la mejor forma de mostrar el uno por el otro el amor y la pasión que sentíamos

Pero así como todo tiene un inicio tiene un final así nosotros necesitamos consumar lo que aviamos comenzado y así fue como una letra guiada por una melodía nosotros a un mismo ritmo a un solo latido nos uníamos mas asta que nuestro cuerpos llegaron al punto máximo }seguido del cansancio sin poder mas que permanecer unidos con un abrazo yo sobre el escuchando como su corazón regresaba a su ritmo habitual y con esto quedar profundamente dormidos con el pensamiento dedicado el uno por el otro con el placer de haber unido mas nuestras vidas y nuestro ser al final para crear nuestra felicidad cada día

_**Notas de la autora**_

_**Hoola espero les haya gustado mi nuevo fic aun ke algo cortito pero me gusto hacerlo y con la esperanza de que aya sido de su agrado me despido con mis mejores deseos para esta naviada que la pasen super bien con sus seres queridis y un propero año nuevo bye**_


End file.
